Alpinian hare
Appearances Alpinian Hares are a diverse species of monstro that thrive in the alpine biomes. Breeds * Normal * Combat I * Combat II * Mutant * Psy * Agility * Nocturnal Normal Breed ``Being a normal hare, the normal breed may be completly useless in combat, as it's only defense is it's speed.`` The normal breed of the Alpinian Hare has the appearance of a normal hare. It has long feet, a fluffy tail, and seems to be standing on two feet. Combat I Breed ``Being born with a simple evolutionary advantage, the Combat I breed will want to ram into almost everything it sees.`` The Combat I breed's appearance looks exactly like that of the normal breed. The only difference, however, is the large horns. Combat II Breed ``A real hothead of a breed, the Combat II breed may be small, but it's body is as durable as it looks, as it can withstand a thousand punches.`` The Combat II breed is much much stronger than the Combat I breed, hence being almost the smallest breed, being 11 inches in size. Being a short tempered breed, their attacks are much stronger than the Combat I breed.Due to having a hot-headed personallity, they are very aggresive towards other species, other than it's own. They have horns almost twice the size of their body, and antlers used for fighting. Mutant Breed ``Being the weakest breed, the Mutant Breed is most susceptible to many bone weakness conditions and many diseases. Because of this, they don't live as long as the other breeds. Because of their size, they are unable to fit through normal Hare-sized holes.`` The Mutant breed is the largest breed, being almost 2 feet in height. The Mutant Breed is the weakest breed, hence it's size. Their only weapon however, are their horns. The members of this breed are very glutenous, capable to reflect most attacks, however. Psy Breed ``Being the most intelligent breed, the Psy Breed can teleport back into their burrow when threatened`` The Psy Breed is a very intelligent breed of Hare. Psy Breeds have long, spiky upwards-facing horns, where they get most of their manipulation. Agility Breed ``Being the smallest breed, hence the name, the Agility Breed is known to literally slip out of their enemies' reach like it's nothing! They are excellent at digging with their small antlers.`` The Agility breed, as told in the description, is very fast and the smallest known breed, being 4 inches shorter than the Combat II Breed. They are good ad digging with their antlers, as told in the description. Nocturnal Breed ``Being able to see in the dark, they are almost completely blind at daytime. However they almost always find their way home with their other remaining senses.`` Being the 2nd intelligent, the other being the Psy Breed, they are very good at seeing in the dark, especially at nighttime. Unfortunately, because of this the Nocturnal Breed is almost completely blind at day. However, they are able to find their way home with their other remaining senses. They also have glowing eyes, one is light blue, and the other is purple-pink. Category:Beast Man Species Category:Mutant Species Category:Rabbits